Cillian/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Cillian has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Cillian's remarks * (Fallen) Creators have mercy on my soul. * (Bled out) I pass through the veil. * (Revived) Ma serannas. * (Revived) 'I will not disappoint again. * '(During battle) You cannot stand against us! * (Seen targeted enemy) I've spotted our target. * (Low health) The pain is nothing, really. * (Low health) I may need assistance... * (Killed enemy) Die better than you lived. * (Killed enemy) Rest now. * (In between zones) This would be a fine time to decide what's next. * (In between zones) Do we have a plan of attack? * (Unknown remark) 'You underestimated me! * '(Unknown remark) I am as the sea. Who can stand against the tide? * (Idle) As much as I hate to admit, my patience has its limits! * (Idle) Stillness is its own reward. *'(Idle)' There is no sky, no earth, no future, no past. There is only me. There is only now. *'(To DLC character banter)' I never thought I’d be allied with a human force, but life takes us in odd directions. Cillian and Amund * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Amund: Your dreams are strange indeed, little shiny elf. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Amund: Lowlanders don’t know how to cure meat properly. I would barely call that a ham. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Amund: The world is full of mysteries, little friend. Cillian and Argent * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organisation like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Cillian: Is there a difference, in the end? * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Cillian: She doesn't own you. * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Cillian: All things come to an end. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Argent: I don’t dream. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Argent: I understand enough to function within it. That’s all I need. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Argent: No. Cillian and Belinda Darrow * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Cillian: She worked for peace. That’s more than many have done. * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Cillian: All men are righteous in their minds. * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Cillian: Plan to win the battle first, da'len. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Belinda: So this is a dream come true for you! That’s wonderful. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Belinda: We’re all having learning experiences. Isn't that exciting? * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Belinda: I don’t think that was ham, Cillian. Cillian and another Cillian * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Cillian (other player): And isn’t the reality even more remarkable? * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Cillian (other player): And yet, there is still so much to see. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Cillian (other player): Yes, and I’m still regretting it. Cillian and Hall * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Cillian: I understand. * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Cillian: You could. But perhaps it will not satisfy you as it did. * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Cillian: Certainly. I should like to try that at least once. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Hall: Really? Because this is a bit of a nightmare for me. Did you see what we’re up against? * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Hall: I’ll never understand everything. Perhaps that’s a good thing. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Hall: Ah. Do you mean the ham that was green and fuzzy on the outside? Cillian and Isabela * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Isabela: Now look at you, making all your dreams come true! * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Isabela: Did you? Did you get ham''mered? (laughs) * '''Cillian': Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Isabela: Understanding's overrated. You just need to know enough to stay alive and have fun doing it. Cillian and Katari * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Cillian: There is a common threat. It is not so strange. * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Cillian: I’m impressed – they are great beasts. * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Cillian: I can understand that. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Katari: Then you got out of your cave, and decided to make it a reality! I respect that. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Katari: I don’t think I feel like I'll ever truly understand anything. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Katari: No. But now I'm curious. Cillian and Korbin * Korbin: This one time in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Cillian: And now you’re here. I suppose certain skills are universal. * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Cillian: It’s a fine thing to see all the world has to offer. I haven’t done enough of it myself. * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Cillian: You think too much of the future. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Korbin: So did I. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Korbin: You and I both. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Korbin: You mean the nug-loaf? Cillian and Luka * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Cillian: You are a refreshing breeze, my tiny friend. * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Cillian: Life finds a way. * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Cillian: If that is what you wish, then you should seek it out. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Luka: I once dreamed of a giant fluffy nug. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Luka: Understanding is overrated. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Luka: Why, was it made of people? Cillian and Neria * Neria: I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Cillian: It took courage to admit that, I know. * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Cillian: I may stay with the Inquisition. These humans are interesting. * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Cillian: We Dalish live a sheltered existence. This journey can only help us understand ourselves better. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Neria: Did you really? * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Neria: It’s interesting how easily you take to the world of a shemlen. I'm almost embarrassed for you. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Neria: I don’t eat anything I haven’t prepared myself. Cillian and Rion * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Cillian: Nothing is ever as bad as our minds make it. * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Cillian: We should take things one at a time. First: try not to die. * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Cillian: I am well. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Rion: I bet in your dreams there were fewer people trying to kill you. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Rion: I’ve lived in this world my entire life and believe me, I'm still baffled. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Rion: Are you sure it was ham? Cillian and Sidony * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Cillian: I assume that question was rhetorical. * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Cillian: If there is anything I can do to ease your discomfort, just say it. * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Cillian: I suppose your love of books is your one redeeming feature. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Sidony: Are we sharing dreams, now? * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Sidony: Maker, what I wouldn't give to be ambushed right now. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Sidony: I considered poisoning that ham. Looks like I didn’t need to. Cillian and Tamar * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Cillian: I hope one day you will let go of your anger. * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Cillian: You are a fascinating woman, Tamar. * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Cillian: Everyone deserves freedom. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Tamar: Dreams are useless things. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Tamar: I understand the world enough to know I dislike most of it. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Tamar: I don’t eat meat. Cillian and Thornton * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Cillian: A wise man knows when not to fight. * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Cillian: Does anyone ever really know what they’re doing? * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Cillian: When I was living apart from my clan, I had my own garden. Cabbages, mostly. * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Thornton: I hope reality compares. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Thornton: I suppose it doesn't hurt to have expectations challenged. * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Thornton: Never eat the ham. It’s never ham. Cillian and Zither! * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Zither!: I did too, but I think I had a hog’s head of lyrium right before... * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Zither!: I’m on an all ham diet now. It’s supposed to get the creative juices flowing. It doesn’t seem to move much else. * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Zither!: Art is all about the journey. And making a ton of coin. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues